Chastity Ball
by LegendDairy
Summary: One-shot. At one point Pansy pulled what appeared to be a glass ball from her bag and smiled sinisterly at Theodore who saw it and snickered. It was glowing a pale red in her hand. "Hey Granger. Catch." The sixth-years get some interesting and surprising results when they toss around this chastity checker in the library.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter. Shocker.**

**Two days before Ginny played Seeker for Gryffindor in her fifth year.**

The sixth years were all in occupying the library. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were sat at tables across from each other, and they were fairly well behaved.

There was never a complete stop in the snide comments that flew back and forth.

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott were at the one table. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were at the other.

At one point Pansy pulled what appeared to be a glass ball from her bag and smiled sinisterly at Theodore who saw it and snickered. It was glowing a pale red in her hand.

"Hey Granger. Catch" She said and the ball sailed over to Hermione who caught it on reflex, and it glowed a soft white. Hermione looked at it confused.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as the Slytherin's snickered at her.

Harry took it from her hand and inspected the ball, which was still glowing white. The Slytherin's laughed harder. Harry shook his head, not knowing what they were going on about and put the ball down on the table.

"Sorry. Mind tossing it back?" Pansy asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

Ron scowled at them. "What is it?" Parvati asked.

"It's a Chastity Ball." Neville told them. "It glows red or white depending on whether you've ever…" He trailed off.

"Pass the ball back Longbottom." Draco Malfoy teased him.

Neville, emboldened by knowledge that the Slytherins didn't have picked up the ball slowly and in full view of the table, with a smirk on his face, that made him look rather sinister. It glowed a soft red. Both tables gasped slightly. Neville snickered.

"You know what. Why don't you guys come and get it?" Neville said and put the ball back down.

"Wait, what?" Dean said nudging him in the side. "When did that happen?" Dean sounded quite impressed.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell." Neville smiled and returned to his assignment.

"Clearly." Ron said, also impressed. "Who was it?" He pried.

"Seriously, not telling." Neville said flat out.

"Hey!" Colin Creevey approached the Gryffindor's table. "Hermione. I was wondering if you could spare some time to go over a few Arithmancy questions I have for you?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I can later, give me about two hours?"

"Sure." He said excitedly. "Hey, what's that?" He picked up the ball and it glowed a soft white.

Both tables chuckled this time, only the Gryffindor table did it good naturedly. Colin was standing on the opposite end of the table farthest from the Slytherins. "Toss it back to the snakes Colin, you don't want to know." Harry told him.

Colin shrugged and tossed it gently towards the Slytherins. Blaise opened his hands to catch it but a body was passing in between the tables as the ball was tossed and it hit them gently before It landed on the floor.

"Throwing things at each other in the library is a good way to get kicked out." Ginny shook her head at the Gryffindor table.

"Nice catch Ginger, good thing you're not on the Quidditch team or anything." Pansy sneered at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the ball. It glowed a bright red. She looked at it curiously and shrugged placing it on the Slytherin table and made to continue on her way.

"Hold on one bloody minute!" Ron said angrily.

Ginny turned to him surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Who have you been shagging?" He stood up.

Ginny's face portrayed shock at the question. "What? Who say's I've been shagging anyone?" She looked back and forth between the tables. The majority of the occupants at the tables looked rather surprised. Dean also looked put out, Neville slightly embarrassed for her, and Blaise looked like he had just gotten a front seat ticket for a good show.

"That was a Chastity Ball, Ginny. It only glows red if the person holding it isn't a virgin." Ron stated, turning red.

Ginny stared at him rather dumbfounded for moment, then she sagged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Nunya." She said simply.

"Nunya?" Ron asked her incredulously.

"Yeah. Nunya business." She gave a fake smile and made to continue on, but Ron stopped her.

"I think it is my business if my little sister is going around being a slut." He growled at her completely red faced in anger. Both tables had people gasping at his choice of words.

Ginny looked him dead in the eye in shock. Ron's anger dissolved rather quickly at the hurt reflecting in her expressive brown eyes. Her frown deepened and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ron panicked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He pulled her into his arms giving her a big hug. "Please don't cry." He pulled back and held her face in his hands. "Can I get you something? Do you need a snack? I'll get you a snack." She nodded, chin warbling. Ron gave her one more hug and turned abruptly to head out of the library and to the kitchens.

Ginny stood there with the Slytherin's and fellow Gryffindors staring at her. She smiled. "He is so easy." She shook her head and turned around to continue on her way.

Both tables watched as she retreated. Dean jumped up and went over to grab the ball. It glowed white.

"What are you doing?" Draco Malfoy asked him amused.

"Making sure I don't get killed in my sleep." Dean told him and turned to Harry and Hermione. "See, it wasn't me. You'll tell Ron, right?"

"So, you dated her for a few months and couldn't seal the deal, eh?" Blaise smirked at him.

"Wait. If it wasn't you then…" Neville started looking at Dean.

**Seamus- During the Umbridge reign of terror.**

"This sucks." He said to himself while he waited. He'd been interested in her in a visceral way for a while before they'd ever started this. She was fun and funny, pretty and wild. They'd been friendly, hung out a few times, but he didn't think of her in a romantic way, and had forgotten that other guys might. She was just a really cool chick, so how they wound up doing this for this long he was a little fuzzy on.

He knew it started the day they had detention with Hagrid. He'd blown up another cauldron and Snape had had enough, she'd been caught flinging dung bombs by Filch and he'd lost it on her.

_They were shoveling the tons of dirt that had been dropped off for the start of next springs garden. Wands had been left up in their dorm rooms. He was so thankful that she wasn't some prim proper princess who was working along side him. She matched him shovel for shovel. The sun was setting, but the amount of effort they were putting in was keeping them very warm. _

_He was completely sticky with sweat, as was she. And dirt. There was a line of dirt on her cheek that she'd mistakenly put there while getting a scratch dealt with. He had exhausted his energy singing some Irish songs to try and help them along. She'd picked up when he couldn't keep up anymore. They laughed together slipping in the mud._

_Hagrid always had hard work for the students to complete during detention, but they were the most enjoyable sort of detentions. Left to their own devices to complete their work. Hagrid didn't care what they got up to while doing the job, so long as it got done._

_"So what happened with you and your Ravenclaw bloke?" He asked her. She'd been seeing Michael Corner as he understood it for a few weeks or months._

_"Ah yes, Michael." She rolled her eyes at him and shoveled another pile of the dirt over her head. "Well apparently he liked the way I looked in a skirt, but not my rather tomboyish tendencies." She made a face at him._

_"You must be joking!" He stopped what he was doing and set his shovel down to gape at her. "Doesn't he realize that's a good thing? You don't cry at the drop of a hat, and you tell the dirtiest jokes." He laughed._

_"Ah yes, you do love my more raunchier ones don't you." She winked at him and kept on shoveling. _

_"Bloke's out of his mind." He shook his head. "So, who's next on your docket then? Must have someone else thinking you look great in a skirt." He grinned roguishly._

_ She laughed. "I actually figure I could do with buckling down on my studies. Think maybe the whole relationship thing isn't really worth it. And truth be told it's too time consuming."_

_"How do you figure. I'd figure a good round in a broom closet is always worth it." He resumed shoveling._

_"A good round in a broom closet, sure. Michael however… You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you this. He was nice enough, too nice actually, but I don't want to go spreading tales about him." She wiped her other cheek with the back of her hand and smeared more dirt on it. Now it matched the other side. _

_"Ah. He wasn't any good in a broom closet eh?" He waggled his eyes at her. "You know, if relationships are out of the question, but you want a good time in a broom closet, you can always just ask." He took a step closer to her and playfully tugged on the hem of her shirt, then turned back to his task at hand._

_"Careful there Seamus. Don't go making promises you don't intend to follow through on." She teased back._

_He looked back at her surprised. She had returned to her work and he gave her a good looking over. He actually wouldn't much mind that. Sneaking around with her to snog occasionally. He didn't have any other girls on the go. Last year at the Yule Ball was the only time he'd ever even kissed a girl, and while his date had been a bit of a bore, she'd at least let him stick his hand up her skirt. It was only that night though. _

_The way her shirt was sticking to her, and her jeans fit her so snugly, he could tell she had a nice body. She was pretty, and being the tomboy that she was she wouldn't get all clingy like other girls might. He shook his head at the idea of it all and resumed his work._

_They chatted about the changes with the school and how shitty it all was until they'd distributed the last of the mounds of dirt and Hagrid said they were released._

_Ginny looked him over and laughed. "What?"_

_"We are both covered head to toe in dirt. If Filch see's us going through the school like this we'll be back out here with another detention tomorrow."_

_He looked down at himself, then over to her and laughed a bit too. Her smears of dirt on her cheeks were now on her forehead and chin as well. She looked rather adorable like that. "What do you suggest then? Too late in the year to jump in the lake."_

_"Quidditch pitch then." She pointed down the hill. "The change room showers. We'll have to go in fully dressed." She chuckled. _

_They headed down the hill towards the stands. He'd never been in the change rooms before, she was reserve for the team this year though, so he followed her lead._

_"Do they have a separate one for guys and girls?" He asked her._

_"No, but we're going in dressed, so it doesn't matter." She shrugged._

_The change room area was standard, ten cubbies and two long benches, and black board with some complicated squiggled that were supposed to be a play of some kind, he couldn't make it out. She pushed open a big heavy door that led to the tiled room. There were a few stalls with curtains, she didn't even bother closing the curtain before turning on the water and standing in the stream in front of him._

_He watched with fascination as she pulled the tie out of her hair and ran her fingers through it to try and get out the dirt. Her shirt had been sticking to her before from sweat, now it looked like it was painted on. She moaned as the jet of water hit her back and he couldn't help his male reaction._

_"You trying to kill me Ginny?" He asked her incredulously?_

_Her eyes popped open and she tilted her head at him. "What do you mean? I'm just washing the dirt off." She asked him confused._

_"Yeah." He rolled his eyes at her. "You do realize that I am a bloke right? Earlier you were talking about needing a closet snogging buddy, and now you're completely wet and moaning in front of me." He wasn't trying to call her a tease or anything. She seemed to actually not have realized what she was doing to him. He saw her eyes dart down briefly to his crotch and he gave her a sideways smile._

_Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened into a big smile. "Sorry." She laughed. "I didn't even think about it. Here, maybe this will help." She peeled off her shirt and threw it at him._

_He caught it and gaped at her. She was laughing at his arousal. And she was completely not embarrassed about it either. 'Well fine.' He thought. 'Two can play at that game.' "You know what. It's my turn." He stripped down to his boxers at stepped into her shower stall taking the bar of soap off the ledge and started cleaning himself off, nudging her out of the warm spray._

_"Hey!" She protested._

_"Hey yourself. You started this. Can't deal?" He mocked her._

_She looked like a wave of calm rolled over her and she smirked at him. Slowly she undid the button on her jeans and turned around so her back was to him, then slowly pulled her jeans down her legs, bending herself almost entirely and giving him a magnificent view of her ass._

_"Ginny." He croaked._

_She slipped her feet out of the jeans and turned around looking innocently at him. "What? Is this bothering you?"_

_"We. We. We can't do this." He stuttered. _

_She shrugged one shoulder at him. "If you say so."_

_"You seriously wouldn't be bothered about it?" He asked her._

_"Not particularly. I didn't exactly get what I was hoping for from my relationship with Michael. You and I are friends. You're an attractive guy that I'm not actually attracted to, so, why not. It looks like it's going to be a really shitty year. Might need something to take the edge off." She explained._

_He gaped at her for another moment. Her reasoning was reasonable. "What exactly would you let me do to you?" He smiled and stepped closer to her. She reached out and put her hands on his hips, then slid them around to grab his bum. She grinned as he jumped a bit in surprise._

_"How about you just keep going until I say 'when'?" She cocked an eyebrow at him suggestively._

_He dipped his head down to capture her lips then and she matched his movements eagerly. Her hands were still on his bum and she pulled him so he would push her up against the wall of the shower. He deepened the kiss and tugged at her bra strap. He was thoroughly excited now. She moaned against him as he pressed himself against her. Her hips tilted up against him and he groaned._

_She shoved him hard so he would move back and she pushed him back against the other side of the stall. With one hand she reached behind her and undid her bra strap and let her bra fall to the floor. "Oh fuck." _

_He heard the words leave his mouth without realizing it was he that said it. She grinned and pressed herself against him and kissed his neck. His hands moved to her chest immediately. It was the first time he'd touched breasts, covered or uncovered. She trailed her kisses up to his earlobe and found his lips again. _

_He couldn't help thrusting against her. She was nearly naked and completely wet. He wanted to pull down her panties and take her on the floor. Instead he reached down and cupped her bum to pull her tighter against her as he thrust up against her, his lips never leaving hers._

_Her head rolled back and she moaned, she was matching his pelvic movements. "This something that was missing from your relationship?" He couldn't stop himself from asking her huskily._

_She looked at him under lust filled half hooded eyes. "This and more." She smiled seductively and reached her hand into his soaking boxers._

_He groaned loudly as she stroked him. Twenty minutes ago he'd been literally shoveling shit, now he was nearly naked and restraining himself from fucking Ginny Weasley, his friend, on the floor of the bathroom._

_She let go of him and he worried his eyebrows at the loss of contact. "What?" He asked her. She wouldn't just leave him like this, would she?_

_No, instead she dropped down in front of him and pulled his boxers down so he was completely naked. He felt himself warm with embarrassment. "I see you are actually a bit ginger." She looked up at him with her tongue poking out slightly from between her teeth. She didn't show any hesitation, or embarrassment. He grinned at her, she was completely putting him at ease. This was just two friends, taking care of some needs._

_He was not prepared for her to take his length in her mouth and he gasped at the feeling. Her mouth was so warm, and her head started bobbing on him. His eyes rolled back and he cracked his head on the tile. She pulled back giggling. "Want to lay down?"_

_"What I want right now is to shag you." He said off hand. He did not expect her to slide her knickers off and lay down. "Seriously?"_

_"Seriously. I'm kind of wound up right now, and so are you. So, what are you waiting for?" _

_He got to his hands and knees on top of her and hovered over her breast first, taking her nipple into his mouth. She shivered and giggled. He moved his hand down to feel along her opening. He'd envisioned this several times looking over the stash of porn he had in his room, and it felt even better. She was slick and it was so tight. She squirmed under his touch and he slid in between her legs._

_"Wait." She said quietly and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Dear God and heaven above, don't say 'when' now, you'll kill me." He cried._

_She laughed. "No, I just want to grab my shirt for under my butt. It's a hard floor." She reached over and folded the shirt under her for some comfort. He continued licking and sucking his way up her front from her breasts while his finger probed into her. She was rocking back against his hands movement and he positioned himself at her entrance._

_He removed his hand and gently slid himself into her. He pumped himself into her gradually. "Fuck, you're so tight." He moaned in response. At this point he couldn't have stopped if someone walked in on them. Then he felt it. Resistance. He'd known girls had a barrier or something when they were virgins. He hadn't even thought about the fact that she was a virgin, or could be. She was so casual about it._

_He kept pumping into her until the point of her resistance, but no further. It felt amazing so far. Ginny didn't seem to be having any of that. As he was sliding forward she thrust herself down on him and he found himself completely sheathed inside her. _

_She winced, but he couldn't stop himself from groaning at the feeling of being completely inside her and he kept up his movements. She was tense, but he was too wound up in his pleasure to stop. By the time she started relaxing he felt himself about to explode, and he did._

_With a loud grunt he spilled himself inside her and collapsed on top of her. For a few moments all he could do was lay there, breathing. It was so much different than wanking. She was still tight around his softening cock. He felt her hands on his back, and it took a moment to realize that she wasn't relaxingly stroking him with them, she was tapping out a song. _

_He got up on his elbows and looked at her face. She had a wide-eyed expression he'd seen on her when someone said something dirty, but didn't catch the innuendo. "Sorry?" He said cautiously. She laughed, her body movement while she laughed caused him to slip out of her. "Guess I was a little quick there." She pushed him off her._

_"It is to be expected as I understand it. But now you're all done, and I'm not." She pouted._

_He reached down between them and traced small circles around her little nub of nerves. "I could continue what I was doing earlier, if you like." He suggested._

_She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "You'd better. It's only fair."_

_He grinned and moved down to nuzzle into her breasts again. His finger slipped inside her and he kept his thumb on her clit. She moaned and rocked herself onto his hand matching his rhythm. He inserted another finger inside her. She dug her fingers in his hair as he assaulted her nipple. It took some doing, but he felt her tighten against his fingers. Her moans grew louder and she was pressing down on his head in time with his hand pumping in and out of her. He grinned at himself, proud of how he was bringing her to climax._

_She let out a final moan, arching her back and he felt a warm rush of slick substance slide around his fingers. She relaxed and he was amazed at how she pulsed around his fingers for a time afterwards._

_The shower water was still spraying down on their lower half, and he pulled himself back on his knees and grabbed the bar of soap to clean up his lower half. "Uh, Ginny?" She cracked an eye open at him. "Did I? Are you hurt?" He indicated down at the little bit of blood he saw on himself and her._

_She did blush at that. "It's because I was a virgin Seamus. Guys don't have that that problem. Bastards." She nudged him with her foot. "Help me up." She held a hand out to him._

_He pulled her up so he was sitting and helped her onto her feet. They were both a little wobbly._

_They looked at each other as they stood in the spray of the shower, both of them having just lost their virginities without any forethought. And they laughed._

That had been three months ago. They'd had sex ten times since then. Now he could actually get her to finish before he did. They were just friends, she was cool with him fucking her in broom closets, the Quidditch pitch, empty classrooms, and even once in his bed while everyone else was at Hogsmeade. It had been a crazy year. He was stressed out about OWLs and Umbridge, and she was really bothered about school work and Quidditch, and some family drama.

After the first time they'd laid down the law. Firstly, they were not going to develop any feelings romantically for each other. Secondly, if they had feelings for anyone else then they would end it. Lastly, don't get caught and for fucks sake, don't tell anyone.

They'd done good on all accounts, and now his best mate had gone and developed feelings for her.

It sucked.

He was waiting in the agreed upon empty classroom, and he'd been there for only one or two minutes when she slinked into the room and locked the door. She put her bag down and huffed.

"I'm glad we decided on this right before bed, I need a good one and a solid night's sleep." She said coming around the desks and straddling him in his seat.

Seamus knew he should have told her they had to stop first, but one more time couldn't hurt, right? Especially when she was already pulling on his belt and his hand had involuntarily made its way under her skirt to discover she was missing her knickers. He pushed the discussion to the back of his mind and shimmied his boxers down.

She slid him inside her and set a quick pace. He hadn't said so much as 'hello' to her and here she was riding him. It was any guys dream come true. It was Dean's current dream anyhow. He shook that thought right out of his head.

Ginny leaned forward and bit his ear gently. She knew he liked biting. He growled and grabbed her hips forcefully and slammed her down onto him repeatedly, which he knew she liked.

It was over quickly. She leaned back against the desk behind her while she recovered. "So, listen. You know how we said we would stop when we had someone else we were interested in?" Seamus asked her. He hadn't even wiped the sweat from his brow, but he felt if he didn't say something now, then he wouldn't be able to at all.

"Really?" She asked smiling at him eagerly. "Who?"

"Er." He thought. He hadn't actually been looking interestedly at other girls for the months that they'd been shagging. But he couldn't sell out Dean either. "Lavender Brown."

Ginny made a face. "Ew, really? She's so vapid." She rose off of him and adjusted her skirt.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged.

"No accounting for taste?" She finished teasing him. She pulled a hand through her hair and looked down at him. "So we're really stopping?"

He nodded regretfully. Dean would never know how good of a friend he really was.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I've trained you up as much as I can, Lavender better appreciate that."

Seamus laughed. "Not that she'd ever find out."

Ginny looked at him pointedly "Too right she won't." She went to grab her bag and came back to him. "Well, this was fun. Thanks for… breaking me in?"

They both laughed and Seamus adjusted himself back into his trousers. And they left the classroom together.

Neither of them knew that there was someone else in the room that saw the entire exchange, and found it entirely shocking and eye opening.

**Neville- not long after Dean Thomas was out of the picture.**

The greenhouse was really stifling in comparison to the weather outside. Neville loved it. It didn't matter that he had hair sticking to the back of his neck, or that the required overcoat was making him slightly overheat. It also didn't matter that his work gloves were starting to give him a bit of a rash as they grazed the inside of his wrists when he made specific movements. This was where he was happiest.

"Thanks for taking your time to help me out with this." Ginny said to him as she sat on a stool watching him work and taking notes as she asked him questions. "Do you think you're going to go on to become an Herbology Master after school?" She smiled at him.

"That's my plan." He smiled back.

"You look right at home here. So confident and happy. Not to mention that you are so strapping in those dragon hide gloves." She pretend fanned herself with her notebook.

Neville laughed and blushed. He knew she was teasing him slightly, but Ginny was different from everyone else that teased him. He knew she absolutely meant no harm. She was the only pretty girl he was really comfortable around. It had been that way for years. They had been friends since his fourth year. She had actually been the one to ask him to take her to the Yule Ball after he confessed his nervousness about having to take a date.

Now she needed help with her Herbology assignments for her OWL year and she knew she could come to him. He felt proud to be able to share this important part of his life with someone. "Thanks. It's how I get all the chicks." He struck a pose for her and laughed.

She giggled. "Oh, I've heard." She gave him a look up and down. "Very nice."

He blushed more and went back to his task of trimming the snapping dragon.

"Neville?" Ginny asked him seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyone you're interested in?"

He looked over to her. She seemed truly interested. He sighed. "Honestly, I'm too shy to even form a proper crush on someone."

"If you did have a crush on someone, what type of person would it be?" She asked inquisitively.

He put his trimmer down and looked towards his shoes. "Are you asking if I'm gay?" He almost whispered.

"Kind of." She admitted.

"I'm not." He defended raising his voice. "When I think about sex, I am thinking about females, not males." He looked at her angrily.

"Then you really are just too shy? Why? You've gotten quite attractive over the years, and you are a genius with the plants, why are you still not confident at all?" She stood up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You think I've gotten attractive?" Neville asked her unsure.

"Yes, and I can't be the only girl that's noticed either." She tapped his chin. "I think you should just snog a girl at random and"

Neville cut her off by kissing her. She froze in shock, but her eyes closed of their own accord as she sunk into the feeling his lips moving deliciously against hers. He licked her bottom lip and delved his tongue in her mouth when she parted her lips for him.

He pulled her close against him and her hands came up to his chest. He pulled back and looked at her face cautiously. She still had her eyes closed and her mouth parted. He licked his lips as he waited for her to say something.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He couldn't help grinning at her. "It was okay?"

"Better than okay." She smiled at him. "Makes me wonder what else you can do that well." She stepped back slightly and gave him another once over. "Been practicing that with someone I know?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed and blushed. "I haven't been practicing with anyone. That was actually my first kiss."

"I'm honored." She touched a hand to her heart. "Really though." She stepped closer to him. "What else can you do that well?"

He saw some excitement in her eyes. She'd been broken up with Dean now for a few weeks, and he didn't know truly what she'd gotten up to with him on their late-night rendezvous, but if he could take Dean's word for it she was quite experienced.

"I don't know." He said seriously. "I'm sure that's it."

"Well hey, if you ever want to find out if that is truly it, then just remember, I'm your friend, and I'm very honest." She smiled teasingly and went back to her stool.

He stared at her. "Are you serious?" he asked her.

Ginny's brown eyes stayed on his blue ones as the moments after he asked stretched out into what felt like eternity. She was an attractive girl, he didn't think he'd ever share a kiss with someone as beautiful and popular as she was, and then to have her offer herself up as his sort of 'trial run', it was just too tempting.

She slid back off the stool and slowly walked back over to him. "You aren't interested in me romantically, are you?" She asked him.

"Um. No." He admitted. "I mean, you're great, but I don't really think about you that way. Besides to just notice that you are." He gestured to her body and blushed again.

"I am…?" She asked.

He fidgeted a bit. "Well, you're beautiful. And wonderful." He admitted.

She smiled. "That's always nice to hear."

He smiled back and pulled off his gloves. "I think I've finished up my work in here for tonight." He said nervously. There was no way that she was actually going to let anything happen between them, now he was just nervous and wanted to do something to break the tension.

Ginny looked around the greenhouse. "Where is Professor Sprout?"

"Probably at dinner. She doesn't come back out here after that. But she trusts me enough to let me stay and work." He said.

"Good." She grabbed his now degloved hand and pulled him towards her office. It was the only place around that wasn't completely covered in dirt and potentially dangerous plants. He let her pull him along not really knowing what was going on. She pulled him into the room and shut the door, then kissed him.

It was his turn to be shocked. She pulled his jacket off and he let it happen. He was astounded that this was happening and didn't know what to do. "Ginny?" He said in between her kisses.

She leaned back from him "Yes Neville?"

"What are we doing?"

Ginny smiled at him sweetly. "You found it in yourself to kiss me back there, and it was a really good kiss. There must be something else that you are eager to try, and I'm willing to let you try it."

He felt himself stir below the belt. "What exactly are you letting me try?"

He saw her eyes darken a bit and a shiver pass through her. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and he was mesmerized by it. He leaned down on instinct and kissed her thoroughly again, nibbling at her bottom lip. She moaned and leaned into him. He pulled back.

"I'm willing to let you try whatever your instincts are telling you to do next. You seem to have a knack for this." She told him.

"Surely not everything my instincts are telling me to do." He laughed lightly, but stopped at the look in her eyes.

His vision went a little fuzzy when he felt her hand trail down from his chest to his belt. "Everything." She told him.

"Are you, are you not a… Have you ever." He sputtered.

Ginny nodded. "I'm not a virgin."

Neville looked over at the desk, that was full of papers to be graded. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the desk. The papers flew over to the top of the filing cabinet and he cast a quick cleaning spell at the surface of the desk. He turned back to Ginny and kissed her soundly again, she replied with equal vigor.

He grabbed her under her bum and lifted her over to the desk. He stood in front of her, not taking his mouth off of hers and his hand slid under her shirt. He traced lazy circles up to her breast and underneath her bra. She moaned and scooted closer to him. He grabbed her under her knees and pressed himself against her.

He trailed kissed down her neck to her collar bone. "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Instincts Neville." She moaned back and shifted against his erection.

'Instincts' He thought. 'Instincts are telling me to lay her down, peel off her knickers and feast on what's between her legs.' So, he did just that. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt and pushed her gently so she was laying down on the desk. His hand under her knee slid up her thigh to hook under her knickers, his other hand did the same thing. She was looking up at him with hooded eyes and a small appreciative smile.

He pulled the chair forward so he could sit directly in front of her. She looked delicious, and he dove right in. He could only vaguely hear her gasp over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. She tasted good and he licked, pumped and sucked every inch of her slit. She writhed under his touch and he wrapped his arms around her legs to stop her from moving too much.

She rocked uncontrollably against him and he felt her fingers in his hair clench when he sucked hard on her clit. He should have thrown up some silencing spells, because when she came, she was loud. He wanted to continue sucking, but now his instinct was telling him to unbuckle his trousers and take her.

She was flushed and her back was still arched when he pulled down his pants and eased his throbbing erection into her. Her eyes flew open and she arched further back at his invasion. For a brief second he wondered if this was going too far, and then she moaned and rocked against him.

He had never felt something so fantastic. She was so warm and wet surrounding him. He pushed himself into her completely and starting humping her with abandon. Her arms went to grab the side of the desk near her bottom and she matched his speed. They both groaned every time he made full contact.

He could feel her tightening around him again and her moans were getting louder.

"Ah fuck, Neville!" She almost screamed as she came a second time.

She was so tightly clenched around him, he spilled into her and had to brace himself on the desk otherwise fall back onto the chair.

"Wow." He said. "That was incredible." He was panting.

"No shit." She gasped. "Twice?" Her eyes were open wide.

"Is that not normal?" He was still half hard inside her.

"I've never gone twice. Hell, sometimes I was lucky to go even once."

He chuckled. "I guess I have good instincts."

"No kidding. Holy shit. Uh, and I can't even go to sleep right now."

His eye's closed. He knew what she meant. He was ready to crawl under some blankets and sleep until well past dawn. He pulled out of her and cast a hygienic cleaning spell. She pulled out her wand and cast a contraceptive charm.

He pulled up his pants and trousers and took a seat in the chair. She sat up and pulled her knickers back on. "You okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Fantastic." He beamed back.

"Are we okay?" She asked biting her lip. "Still just friends?"

"Why? You want something more now that you've had a taste?" He teased.

She shoved him in the shoulder lightly. "My my, what happened to that shy boy from twenty minutes ago?"

"He fucked a feisty ginger on Professor Sprouts desk." He answered with a smirk. They both laughed.

"Yeah, didn't think that would ever happen. Want to try Professor McGonagall's next?" Ginny asked and waggled her eyebrows.

"No, Snape's. Then every time that bastard gives me a hard time, I can think about how I defiled his desk. It'd make me feel better." He countered.

"Ah, he's a Legilimence. I'm not going to let that happen. Don't need him knowing what's going on with my sex life." She shook her head.

Neville shivered slightly and they both stood up to leave. "Flitwick?"

"Nah, he's too nice. Professor Sinstra probably has a nice view from hers. Wouldn't mind being on my back for that one." She winked. "But right now, dinner! You gave me quite the appetite."

He laughed. They headed through the greenhouse and grabbed their cloaks by the door. "Hey Ginny?" She hummed. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Neville, I assure you, it was my pleasure." She winked.

"Were you serious about doing this again?" He asked.

She paused. "I admit, I used to have someone that I would… take the edge off with, and then he went and got himself a love interest. I've done the relationship thing, and I just don't really have the head space for that right now, so yeah, I'd be cool with us doing this again. I'm not lying when I say you were very good."

Neville smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Cool."

They didn't wind up shagging again. After the episode in the greenhouse he did start noticing other girls, and cataloguing them like he had heard Seamus and Dean do. But his experience with Ginny had been amazing, and given him the confidence to try and find someone to share a life with. He wanted a relationship, someone to hold and kiss whenever he wanted. She wasn't that girl for him.

**Harry- The day after the Chastity Ball incident in the library.**

He'd been watching her from the other side of the common room, trying to be as inconspicuous about it as possible. The other students in Gryffindor had been filing up to bed incredibly slowly, though since he was still trying to work up the nerve to go over to her, he didn't know if he was grateful for that or not. Now it was just the two of them.

She seemed to have put off some assignments until the last minute, or wanted everything out of the way for the weekend. She was covering for him tomorrow in the Quidditch game while he had detention.

He clenched his and into a fist a few times then worked up the nerve. He was just going to talk to her, right?

She'd been in the same spot for hours. Now it looked like she was almost done. Her head rolled back and she stretched out her arms and arched her back. He had a lovely show of her breasts when she did that, he paused and watched her stretch, willing himself not to give in to his arousal, but she then rubbed the side of her neck with one hand and moaned and 'little Harry' was twitching with interest, he moved to her quicker now so he might be able to sit down and cover his reaction with the table.

"Hey Ginny." He said.

Her eyes had been closed while she worked out the kinks and she blinked at him a few times in surprise, clearly she'd not heard him come over. "Hey." She said as her beautiful brown eyes came into focus.

"How are you doing?" He asked awkwardly.

She relaxed in her chair, leaning against the back. "Are you asking about my life in general, my studies, or how I'm dealing with a new little tidbit of my life that has been repeated through the halls several times since yesterday?"

Harry cringed a bit. "Has anyone been giving you a hard time about it?" He knew Ron had gotten over his anger pretty quickly after her little water works con, but word spread quickly about her not being a virgin. Nothing spread around about Neville though. That didn't seem quite fair.

Ginny shrugged. "It's not so bad. I think on the whole people either think it's my business and I'm a _nice_ girl, or they're too afraid of me to say anything to my face." She grinned. "Has Ron said anything more?" Her grin slipped off her face, and she now looked concerned. Her lips puckered slightly. They were already looking quite full, she must have been biting her bottom lip while she did her homework.

"No." He assured her. "I think he was pretty mortified with his initial reaction. He gets a little look on his face every now and then, but he threatened to break someone's hand earlier that made a rude comment about you, so he's just… Ron." She smiled at that. "Dean was pretty floored." He mentioned and looked at her a bit sideways.

Ginny stared at him speculatively, he swallowed hard under her gaze. "Are you trying to ask me who it was? Because it's none of your business." She spoke quietly, but clearly.

"No." He said equally quiet. "I already know who." He whispered.

Her breathing deepened and slowed. "If you're thinking it was Michael."

"No." He cut her off.

Her eyes widened. "But… there's no way." She shook her head.

"Erm." He fidgeted. "Don't worry. He didn't say anything. He wouldn't want Dean to know obviously."

Her jaw dropped and she sat up straight. "How?" She demanded, still whispering.

He looked down at the table and focused on picking at the sides of the wood with his finger nails instead of seeing the terrified look in her eyes. "Erm. I was just having some alone time and was under my invisibility cloak when Seamus came into the classroom I was hanging out in. I figured he'd clear off soon enough and then I could leave, then you came in." He glanced up quickly. She had gone quite pale.

"And then you cleared off?" She asked with a hitch in her voice. He looked back down at his fingers. Her breathing got louder and shaky. "You watched?!"

"I couldn't sneak out without you guys noticing. And I was kind of frozen to the spot." He tried to explain. "I didn't quite understand." He looked back to see her mortification turn to confusion.

"Understand what?" She blinked, still pale with shock.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why?... Why Seamus?" She shook her head in a daze.

"What kind of relationship was that?" His confusion deepened when her dazed look disappeared and a smile creeped across her face and she laughed lightly. He blushed. She was laughing at him.

"Harry. We were just friends. It was a rough year, and we were just… taking the edge off. Then he ended it. He said it was because he had a thing for Lavender, but it was actually because of Dean." That boggled his mind. How could two people shag so casually. "Thanks I guess." She told him after a moments silence.

"For what?" He was taken aback.

"For not telling." She looked at him sincerely.

"I would never do that. Honestly, I was kind of embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of what?"

"Erm." He squirmed. "I kind of, never really noticed you being… um… a girl before that." Her eyes shot up. "And, well, it was kind of… hot."

Ginny's jaw dropped, then she giggled and her eyes unfocused as she stared off a bit in thought. "Yeah, I kind of get it. If I saw two people going at it, I'd probably be stuck staring at it in shock and fascination too. I remember finding the twins dirty magazines. Had pretty vivid dreams after that." She smiled at the memories.

Harry relaxed and chuckled. "Had a few of those dreams myself. Still do. Constantly. Course Seamus isn't the guy in the chair for those."

"Ah, superimposed yourself there, eh?" She grinned as he blushed. "Who'd you replace me with in that fantasy?"

He gazed at her, confused with the question. "What?"

She tilted her head. "The girl you're shagging in the dream." He watched her watching him as he realized what he'd just admitted to, and saw the realization dawn on her face. "Harry." She said slowly. "Have you been having dreams about fucking me for over a year?"

He couldn't look away from her eyes. They were wide with surprise and darkening slightly as they stared at each other. She licked her lips and he felt himself growing harder. She shifted slightly in her chair, he caught her hips rolling forward a bit before she stood up and came to stand right beside him.

He leaned back in his chair, unsure of what she was doing. Then she straddled him and sat in his lap. His mouth fell open slightly as he stared at her in wonder, and his hands came to rest on her hips. She smirked as he felt her pelvis press against his rather obvious erection.

"Is this how your dream normally starts?" She whispered and rocked herself against him slowly.

He felt his blood pounding in his ears. This was how his dream always started, he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers and rocked back against her. She moaned against his mouth and that spurred him on to deepen the kiss and rock back against her harder. His tongue delved into her mouth and she sucked on it gently, which caused him to thrust against her roughly.

He moved his hands under her skirt and around to grab her ass, making her move flush against him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed back roughly, then reached down and undid his trouser button. He didn't even think as he shifted his trousers and pants down.

She guided him into her with her panties pulled to one side and they both hissed with pleasure as he filled her.

"Oh, fuck Ginny!" His head fell back as she rode him. He wasn't going to last. She was so hot, tight and wet. It was unlike anything his wet dreams of her could recreate. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest, wishing her shirt wasn't in the way. She moaned gripping the back of the chair for leverage while she moved. "Oh, God you're pussy feels so good." He whispered.

"Oh fuck! Yes, yes, yes." She moaned quietly with her head thrown back and he felt an entirely different sensation on his cock. She tightened and there was a new slickness. It sent him over the edge right away.

They both relaxed backwards, he against the chair back, and she was arched back half across the table. They were both breathing hard.

"Pinch me." He sighed without meaning to. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock, that was still inside her, and his hips bucked in surprise. She moaned and chuckled.

"So." She said and pulled herself forward to press her chest against his. Her fingers went into his hair. "Better, the same, or worse than your dreams?" She asked him.

He cracked his eyes open to see her staring at him amused and seductive. "Better." He said. "So much better." And he captured her lips again.

()()()()()()

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked her later as they lay on the couch together. It was well past midnight now, and they had made it over to lay in front of the fireplace, where he'd taken her again, this time with him on top. She hummed in response, her eyes closed. "Why didn't you sleep with Dean? I mean. You guys were going out for a while."

They had been spooning on their sides, she rolled onto her back. "I never really liked Dean all that much honestly. Once Seamus confessed about Dean being interested in me, I kind of felt obligated to go out with him. He kept treating me like I was breakable, and truthfully, he was a terrible snog. I wasn't interested in seeing what else he was terrible at."

Harry grinned down at her. "And am I a terrible snog?" He asked teasingly.

"Not sure, we haven't done much snogging." She teased back.

He went about rectifying that problem. She pulled him down on top of her and he kissed her thoroughly, nibbling at her bottom lip and doing his best not to start dry humping the shit out of her and their kisses started growing more frantic. He trailed kisses down her neck and enjoyed how much she squirmed when he got to the dip in her collar bone. She rocked her hips up against him aggressively.

"Harry. Take me again." She moaned.

"Really?" He pulled back excited. She grinned up at him. "Merlin, you're insatiable." He said in breathless wonder.

She reached down to undo his trousers again. "Yes, I am. Now shut up and fuck me." She purred as she grabbed his erection and began stroking.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust into her hand once before pulling his pants down just enough to free himself and sheath himself inside her for the third time that evening.

()()()()()()()()

They barely managed to ascend the stairs to the dorms in their exhaustion, but had to get some sleep. He kissed her goodnight before the stairs to the girls dorm. "Two questions before you go." He said with his lips against hers.

"Hmm?" She responded while stroking his back as they embraced.

"Firstly, will you be my girlfriend?" She chuckled against him and he felt her nod. He smiled contently.

"Second question?"

He tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "How do I compare?" He asked roguishly.

She reached up to take his bottom lip between her teeth gently for a moment. "That conversation is going to lead to you taking me again right here, and neither of us had the energy left for that." She whispered in his ear.

His eyes closed and his hands trailed down her back to her ass. He moaned as she licked the lobe of his ear teasingly. "Oh, I can find the energy."

She shook with laughter and pulled back, disappearing behind the door that led to the girl's dorms.

Harry didn't get a chance to tell anyone, particularly Ron, that he and Ginny were together the next day. He slept through breakfast, and the school had filed out for the Quidditch game by the time he was properly awake.

Snogging her on sight in front of the whole of Gryffindor after returning from detention sure got the message across though.

He may not have been her first, but he knew he wanted her to be his only.

**AN- Had this pop into my head, and it didn't work with all the other stories I'm working on. So now I have my first One-shot. Yay me.**


End file.
